An example of a currently available connector system includes three bores and can be used for connecting an electrical cable to various devices, for example, an apparatus such as a transformer or high voltage switch or to a second electrical cable. The cable is typically coupled to a coupling device, such as a metallic lug, to form a cable assembly. The lug typically includes an aperture which, when properly inserted into the elbow, aligns with the receiving cavity of the female device and the stud of the male device.
Drawbacks of the currently available systems include improper installation of the cable assembly with the devices being connected. A proper installation comprises a stud being inserted through the aperture of the lug and into the female mating device. However, rather than being inserted through the aperture of the lug, the stud may miss the aperture of the lug resulting in only the top portion of the lug being clamped between the mating device faces.
It is thus desirable to provide a system for ensuring proper installation of the cable assembly with the devices.